Operation: Frank Frank!
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Rei is having a bit of an unstable relationship with Kai, but can one little misunderstanding turn out to be the saving of their love? ReiKai


Blackie: Whoohoo! A Valentines Day Two-Part Fic!

Kai: And you think this is going to beat that fluffy one you did two years ago?

Blackie: In humor? Yes X3

Kai: . This is a humor one? You're already humiliating me in Secrets of the Closet Pervert, Guardian Demon, Yin Yang Disaster, and in Yang Yin Chaos!

Blackie: ...I enjoy making you the victim of circumstance?

Kai:...She's at it again.

Rei: Blackie does not own Beyblade, but she does own Frank Frank

Blackie: no, Frank Frank owns my soul

Rei: o.oU What?

Blackie: -looking all possessed like- Frank Frank pwns you!

Kai:...want me to get the tranquilizer?

Rei: You do that.

* * *

Dedications to:

Kara- Because you're my koi and lover that's why! XO -puts a censored sign over the both of them and molests-

Penny- My sweet penny that costs more than a million bucks (sappy I know, so sue me.)

Chibi Drigger- Yes you're in this two my sista! -snuggles and hugs-

A Dragon's Crystal- Of course you, you helped me with a lot of the ideas and inspiration X3

Stephanie- Even though you bug me to death to update, I still dedicate you, now obey me! -rawr!-

Amanda- X3 You too, -hugs and gropes- Obey me! X3

Taryn-Even though you're hardly on, I'll still dedicate you -salutes- And I know you'll probably never get a chance to read this, but I'm dedicating you anyway! You can't stop me!

Jane- Yes, to my favorite Korean as well -glomps- Thanks for all the encouragement and help!

Nicole- And to my favorite Viet! -glomps- Thanks for your support on my fics X3 Now to get you to update . And thanks for betaing!

Tracey- Even though you're not on anymore, this goes out to you until you get your damn computer fixed! x.xU

Wes- I don't care if you don't watch Beyblade or so I'll still dedicate you -glomps- To my brotha!

Goddess Gaia- Thank you for having so much patient with me with my fics and for working on my website, I still can't thank you enough x.x

Fans- I didn't forget about you guys! -hugs all-

RP Buddies I didn't mention- I still love ya guys X3 I would probably never live through my days of boredom if it weren't for you guys (And to me, that means a lot XD)

TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T MENTION AND FOR NEW READERS OF MY FICS! I LUFF YOU ALL! -attacks with love, Blackie Style-

Now that I've lectured enough to accept the Grammy's, I now close my case, -rolls off-

* * *

Operation: Frank Frank!

Part One!

* * *

It was seven in the evening, everyone was in their separate rooms in the hotel for the World Championships. Some in singles, some in couple, some in groups, just random numbers scattered in the hotel dorms. One of the dorms was occupied by a lonely Chinese boy, laying on his bed, hugging a round black and white object in his arms, tears of depression rolling down his cheeks and landing on the silk of the plushy object. He opened his teary golden eyes, rolling on his back and lifting up the plush, which was a stuffed penguin with its short orange beak sticking out, its glassy black eyes showing a reflection of Rei staring at him with glazed eyes and its cute little triangle flippers sticking out from the bottom of the round black and whiteness. The wings were oval shapes sticking out on either side of its body with a little stubby tail on the back.

The neko-jin sighed, playing with the toy's wings for a while as though it was flying in mid air, and hugging the plush close.

"Oh Frank Frank," the male whispered. It was a silly name he thought up. He had gotten the plush from Lee for his birthday when he was little, and even after all those years since, he's never gotten rid of the stuffed animal. He took extra care of it, since it was the only stuffed toy that he ever received since there really wasn't anything close to stuffed animals in his village; he thought of it being extra special.

He named it Frank Frank in secret, figuring if he told anyone what the penguin's name was, people would laugh at him and call him a silly neko for naming a stuffed bird something like that. He didn't even dare tell Kai about the bird period, afraid that he would call him weak for still keeping such a childish gift.

Speaking of Kai, it was their six month anniversary of being together. Rei hugged the plush again, even tighter. He didn't want to remember how his day went about that one. Expecting to have a romantic day, it ended up being a horrible disaster.

He told Kai countless times that they were going to have dinner on their six month anniversary together, alone. He sighed, he should have known that their anniversary was on the same day that Kai was going to train with Dranzer somewhere by himself.

Rei had tried everything to win Kai's attention. From cooking his favorite foods, to training extra... heck, he even tried to steal Dranzer away and that didn't even stop Kai from ignoring him.

He sometimes grew jealous of the bit beast, even though it was just a phoenix spirit in a bit chip. He wished that Kai would pay more attention to him for just a little while for once, instead of spending his time concentrating on Beyblading.

Thinking that he was talking in private with his favorite stuffed toy, little did he know that two certain Russians were walking down the hallway as he was talking to his stuffed friend. Tala was smirking happily, "And after the battle, if we win, we can let Ian and Spencer go off in their merry way and we can-"

"Hey-" Bryan said, putting a hand to Tala's lips. The redhead grinned and nipped at the other male's fingers. The lavender haired boy glared at the other, putting his other hand to his lips in a shushing motion, "Do you hear that?"

Tala suddenly grew wolf ears as he listened, the gray ears perking to track a certain noise, "...I hear a shower running, chitter chatter, and a couple possibly romping next door-"

"No! Not that!" Bryan muttered, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Listen harder than that!"

Tala sweat dropped and obliged, listening for something, then frowning a bit, "I hear crying..."

"Thank you... I think it's coming from this room," Bryan said going over and passing doors before stopping to one and listening, while Tala was kneeling and listening as well.

Rei looked at the plush, and then sighed lightly. "I wish Kai paid more attention to me. Before, when we first started going out, he was just a sweet heart..." He paused and clung to it tightly. "Then as the days went by he paid more and more attention to training more than ever."

The Chinese boy held the plush above him again, staring at the blank black eyes, "I didn't do anything wrong did I, Frank Frank? Did I drive Kai away to not really show my love anymore?"

He paused, as though waiting for a response from the plush, but only silence was in the room. Then Rei said, "I guess not, Kai was always like that. But why can't I change him from being the cold hearted one to someone that won't drive me away all the time?"

Again, Rei paused, looking up at the stuffed animal as though it was speaking to him, and sighed with a soft whispering, "I wish it were that easy to talk to him, Frank Frank, but he probably won't listen to me like you do."

Rei paused again, then made a sad smile exclaiming, "Oh really? You'll always be there for me even though Kai's not? Thank you Frank Frank!" He hugged the plush gleefully, smiling as he nuzzled the bird's beak.

Both Russians had a quiet moment before Tala looked up at the lavender haired male, "Bry...did that sound like Rei's having an affair with someone?"

Bryan stared at the redhead like he grown two heads, "Who the fuck would have an affair with someone named 'Frank Frank', Tala?"

Tala grabbed Bryan's collar and shook him violently, "It doesn't matter! We have to save Kai and Rei's relationship! We have to tell Kai this!"

"How about not? Maybe he's just talking to-"

"A stuffed animal? Rei? Having a stuffed animal? That'll be the day when Kai parades around singing Barney songs." Tala said then narrowed his eyes, which gave Bryan an uneasy feeling, "And if you refuse to help me, you are never having sex with me AGAIN!"

Bryan glared, "You wouldn't last a week."

"Try me." Tala snapped back, sticking his tongue out.

Bryan sighed, knowing Tala's words stand as law. "Fine, we'll tell Kai, BUT, we're going to make sure that it's really what you think it is."

* * *

It was only a couple hours later after the incident with Bryan and Tala finding out that there was a problem with Kai and Rei's relationship. But the two Russians were too quiet to tell anything, being the ones to like knowing something no one else knows.

Mariah, Hilary and Emily were walking towards their rooms, ready to chat for a while before heading off to bed. They were giggling and chatting like any other cohorts. Mariah smiled and then looked at Hilary, "Hey Hilary, by any chance you know where Rei's room is? I wanted to tell him goodnight before we go to the room."

The brunette smiled and then pointed down the hall, "It's just nearby over here."

They went over to the Chinese male's room, Mariah about to knock, but hearing a happy laugh on the other side of the door.

The three blinked and looked at each other. Emily tilted her head, "Maybe we shouldn't go in, Kai and Rei could be having quality time together."

The other two nodded, turning around to leave until they heard Rei's voice, "Oh Frank Frank you're so silly."

Hillary stood there for a good couple minutes, then looked at the other two, "Did I hear things, or did Rei just say 'Frank Frank'?"

Mariah shook her head, "You weren't the only one."

All three girls went over and leaned against the door listening. They heard more laughing, some unreadable words then Rei laughing again saying, "Sure Frank Frank, I'd love to sleep with you!"

If they didn't need to be quiet, all of them would be screaming and freaking out, so practically you would see Mariah's hand over Emily's mouth, Hilary's hand over Mariah's mouth and Mariah and Emily's other hands were over Hilary's mouth to cover the noise they were trying to conceal.

They stood there for a good ten minutes before darting off and running to their room.

* * *

The three girls negociated this for quite sometime, they were all aware that Rei and Kai were in a relationship. Hilary also noticed that Rei had been a little down for a couple weeks. Mariah noticed as well that Rei usually called more often than usual to talk.

Emily crossed her arms and nodded, "It's obvious, Rei is apparently having an affair."

"But...He's with Kai." Hilary started, Emily removed her glasses and cleaned them.

"But it proves that Kai doesn't seem like he's been with Rei entirely. Kai has been practicing with Dranzer a lot lately and I think Rei's taking a beating on this relationship. It's also obvious that he's lonely and having an affair will be the only way to get Kai's attention."

"So what do we do?" Hilary asked.

"Ask Kai of course! This is all because of him Rei's heartbroken and has to double time just so he could make Kai notice him!" Mariah cried, stomping her foot. Hilary and Emily backed away from the pink haired neko-jin (I think her hair's more magenta than pink . ) Emily crossed her arms and nodded, "I was thinking the exact thing, Rei wouldn't do such a thing unless with some influence."

"So...which one of us will ask him straight off?" Hilary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will!" Mariah said as though it was law,"In fact, I'll go ask him right now-"

"Hold it, we're going to ask around and see if anyone else knows about this. Before we ask Kai and end up breaking the relationship between Rei and Kai." Hilary stated.

"Good idea, maybe someone knows the whole story." Emily said, putting her glasses back on. The other two nodded in response.

* * *

So as it goes, everyone was questioned, and after questions the rumors and questions spread, was Rei really having an affair? Was Kai aware of this situation? Will someone please answer my stupid questions?

* * *

Okay, Part one Over, XD I know this is late, buttell me whatcha think people. Read and Review for crying out loud if you want me to put the second part up.

Kai: Or else Blackie will beat you with a bloody pipe

Blackie: X3 Yesh, you do not want to mess with the Filipino with the bloody pipe...man that sounds like I'm talking Irish

Rei: -sigh- Read and review


End file.
